hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe and Brick
The relationship between Zoe Hart and Brick Breeland. Season One Brick and Zoe didn't have the best start to their relationship. Brick was eager to have the practice to himself after so many years working in a partnership, and reluctant to share with an arrogant New Yorker who "looked like she spent more time at the mall than in a hospital" (Pilot). He made Zoe's first weeks in Bluebell extremely difficult, and had his daughter Lemon's fiance, lawyer George Tucker, scanning the partnership agreement with Harley for loopholes that would enable him to have the practice to himself, and was thrilled when it turned up that if one partner wasn't producing thirty percent of the profit each billing quarter, the other could by them out. Zoe, however, was determined to get patients, prove her skills as a doctor, and hold onto her father, Harley's half of the practice. Brick and Zoe both proved to be very stubborn individuals, and very determined to prove their point to the other. Their intense clash came to a head when the pair saved Oscar Balderrama's life, performing an arterial cutdown in a barn, and Brick took all the credit- infuriating Zoe to the point of confrontation. The face-off, however, changed something between them; Brick admitted taking credit for a procedure he didn't wholly do, and Zoe realized there was more to it than she had thought, and that she could learn from Brick. Perhaps more alike than they realize, the two were able to come to an understanding of sorts, and not long later Brick willingly gave Zoe her first patient. Though the two continue to bicker, and the issue of maintaing the practice remained an issue, their relationship turned into something much more friendly, and they essentially managed to get along. Brick even offered to help Zoe learn about her family. Quotes Season One Brick Breeland: Poor little thing, she's from New York. She wouldn't know a tick from a taxi cab. (Parades & Pariahs) ---- Brick Breeland: My my my, interesting news about our partnership agreement. Right, Miss Hart? Poor little thing, thirty percent is not going to be an easy feat. You know, I thought maybe I'd just turn this into my trophy room- or I could just store my shotgun collection in here. (Parades & Pariahs) ---- Zoe Hart: How dare you? Brick Breeland: Excuse me? Zoe Hart: How can you stand there and take credit for something that I did? If you had been there alone yesterday, that man would be one-armed or worse. You know damn well I was the brains behind that procedure. You were simply my assistant. Brick Breeland: Dr. Brick Breeland is no one's assistant. Most certainly not to some arrogant New York newbie. Zoe Hart: I may be a newbie, but I am also a surgeon. And like it or not, I was useful yesterday. You know how much it would mean to me to finally prove myself. You know that I need patients to hold on to my father's practice. But you are a prideful Southern man who can't admit that he had to defer to a woman. Brick Breeland: Miss Hart, that is my practice, too. One that I have worked a long time for, one that I deserve to have all to myself. And yes, you may have led the way on that cutdown, but that is not all that happened out there. When Oscar was panicking, and pushing that plow off, and about to bleed out, I am the one that got him calm. And I am the one that went to the hospital and stayed with him. And I am the one who went out to their farm and talked to his wife, and I promised her her husband was going to be alright, that his arm was going to be alright, that their farm was going to be alright. I don't recall seeing you out there. Yes, I admit that I may be a proud man, and maybe I did take credit for a procedure I didn't wholly do, but if you can't admit that I saved Oscar's life just as much as you did, then you are just as prideful as I am. (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Zoe Hart: Folks! Uh, folks, if I could just add one thing. I just learned that my gumbo took second prize somehow, and as runner-up I would like to offer my personal congratulations to Dr. Breeland. I'm sure your gumbo is excellent, and I look forward to learning the secret of making it, just as I look forward to learning from you in our medical practice. To Brick! (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Didi Ruano: Okay, well I'll let Dr. Breeland know you're here. I tried to explain that there are two doctors, but she won't- Zoe Hart: It's okay. Brick Breeland: Now, Harold, why don't you come on in. Right on back in there. Uh, Mrs. Dixon, it's going to be a while- why don't you see Dr. Hart today? She'll take good care of you. Zoe Hart: Didi. 2:14, October 10th. Write that down somewhere, would you? (Gumbo & Glory) ---- Zoe Hart: There's a lot of blood- which surprised me, 'cause you know I've heard you can't get blood from stone. (Snowflakes & Soulmates) ---- Zoe Hart: Hey. Brick, have you ever dealt with a patient who was stuck in serious denial? Brick Breeland: First let me relish the moment. You've finally come to me for a consult! Zoe Hart: Okay, okay, can we please get on with it? Brick Breeland: No, I'm still relishing. Zoe Hart: Brick! (Destiny & Denial) Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Strained Relationships